Te odio, te amo
by Youko Saiyo
Summary: Tony se ofrece a casarse para que el reino Místico se una a la alianza conocida como los Vengadores, siendo un omega mayor, sus oportunidades de tener una familia son casi nulas, está podría ser su última oportunidad de ser feliz, aunque viva en un matrimonio sin amor, pero tal vez su nueva vida le dé más libertad de la que soñó jamás.
1. El prometido del príncipe

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Marvel no me pertenecen, sino a Marvel Estudios, Disney y a Stan Lee. Este fanfic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión.

 **Personajes** : Dr. Strange/Tony Stark.

 **Aclaraciones y advertencia** : Romance, algo de Ooc, omegaverse y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

 **Beta Reader:** Samantha_Myarrow

 **Resumen:** Tony se ofrece a casarse para que el reino Místico se una a la alianza conocida como los Vengadores. Siendo un omega mayor, sus oportunidades de tener una familia son casi nulas por lo que está podría ser su última oportunidad de ser feliz, aunque viva en un matrimonio sin amor, pero tal vez su nueva vida le dé más libertad de la que soñó jamás.

—

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **Te odio, te amo**

 **Capítulo 1.- El prometido del príncipe**

Tony Stark provenía de tierras lejanas, había llegado al reino de _Brooklyn_ en compañía de sus padres a la tierna edad de dos años de vida y no recordaba como nada de su antiguo hogar. Sus padres, Howard Stark era un gran inventor y Maria, una sanadora habilidosa, ambos alfas que rápidamente se ganaron un lugar en la corte del rey Joseph Rogers y en poco tiempo tuvieron la plena confianza de su majestad y su familia.

El rey tenía un hijo apenas un par de años mayor que Tony; el cual lo había tenido con una noble de bajo rango y a ojos de la corte, haciendo que Steve solo fuera un bastardo que no merecedor del trono.

A pesar de todo, la vida en el reino estaba colmada de felicidad… aunque las intrigas de la corte y la reciente guerra la opacaron con prontitud.

Debido a esto es que lo inevitable sucedió: el rey y el matrimonio Stark fueron asesinado y Steve de tan solo 16 años ascendió al trono; las malas intenciones de la corte y sus lenguas afiladas lo habrían vuelto loco de no ser por Tony quién parecía ser su único aliado verdadero.

Steve trataba de ser un rey justo y amable tanto como podía, pero la guerra y su lucha constante por legitimar su posición lo hacían vulnerables a las manipulaciones de la corte.

Los años pasaron, la guerra se intensificó forzando a Steve a formar alianzas: Wakanda, un país de grandes avances tecnológicos que era gobernado por el rey T'challa; Asgard, su monarca se llamaba Thor y de una tribu de guerreros nómadas que si bien no tenían tierras propias, luchaban ferozmente por sus aliados. Su reina, Natasha era hábil y valiente; una alfa con el corazón de una leona.

…

—Si atacamos por el paso Sur, podremos detener el avance de sus ejércitos —dijo Steve. Estaba reunido con los líderes de los reinos aliados.

La guerra contra _Hidra_ y los países que la conformaban se había vuelto más encarnizada en los últimos meses, siendo ellos los más afectados y perdiendo territorios y cientos de vidas, todo a causa del Reino que hace tan solo unos meses se había unido a sus enemigos: _Darkness_ , se creía que su gente eran demonios y tal vez era verdad, pues ningún arma convencional podía herirlos y solo las creadas en _Wakanda_ tenían efecto en ellos.

—Ese camino los lleva al poblado de _Vanaheim_ , de ahí tendrán paso libre a _Asgard_ —explicó Thor. Un alfa alto, musculoso y de rubios cabellos.

—El ejército de Hydra nos supera 10 a 1, las armas wakandianas no son suficientes para abastecer a todo nuestro ejército —agregó Natasha. Alfa, pelirroja.

—La provincia de Hell's Kitchen ya fue destruida —dijo T'challa. Alfa de piel oscura y cuerpo musculoso, aunque no tanto como Thor—. No dejaron piedra sobre piedra.

—Esta guerra se a extendido demasiado, debemos… —El discurso de Steve se vio interrumpido, los gritos de los hombres y el sonido de explosiones reinaron de un momento a otro. Las fuerzas enemigas atacaban el campamento.

Rápidamente, los líderes salieron de su carpa. En el cielo, criaturas aladas combatían ferozmente.

—¡Por los dioses! —Exclamó Thor. No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Dragones ¿No se suponía que llevaban extinto más de diez siglos?, luchaban contra horribles criaturas de apariencia humanoide que tenían grandes alas de murciélago y afiladas garras.

Los dragones doblegaron rápidamente al enemigo, quien escapó con los pocos miembros que aún le quedaban, pero los reptiles voladores no permitirían que se escaparan.

—¡Increíble! —susurró Steve. Una de las criaturas atacó al dragón que parecía ser el líder. Algo cayó de su espalda, precipitadas al suelo, junto reptil que se convirtió en polvo antes de tocar el suelo.

…

Tony dejó las herramientas a un lado. Siendo omega, él no debería tener acceso a ellas. Después de todo, los de su casta apenas y tenían permitido aprender a leer y escribir y no podían trabajar y eran prácticamente vistos como monedas de cambio.

Él había tenido suerte: sus padres lo educaron para ir tras sus sueños, de no dejarse amedrentar por nadie… ni siquiera por un alfa.

Y eso le había acarreado un sinfín de problemas…

Pasaba de los 30 años, demasiado mayor que cualquier alfa lo aceptara.

Ellos solo querían omegas menores a 25 años, sumisos y dulces. Steve era el único que no le despreciaba, que… lo amaba, pero sabía que él jamás lo desposaría, no mientras le prestara más atención a los cuchicheos de la corte, a lo que la gente pensara de él, que a seguir su corazón.

El tren de sus pensamientos se vio interrumpido. Los sonidos de las campanas de la iglesia del pueblo se escuchaban a lo lejos, seguido por los cañones. Tony sonrió, Steve había regresado.

Aguardó algunas horas para darle tiempo a su amigo de encargarse de asuntos de la corona y poder descansar.

Alguien llamaba a la puerta. Era Steve, quien aún traía su armadura puesta… algo debía estar mal.

—Steve, ¿qué sucede? —le invitó a pasar; el alfa se adentró en la habitación hasta llegar una de las pocas sillas que había. Hace un par de años le había regalado ese lugar para que Tony pudiese realizar cuanto experimento quisiera, lejos de las miradas indiscretas de la gente—. ¿Steve?

El alfa suspiró pesadamente antes de contarle todo lo que había sucedido, desde la unión del reino de Darkness con Hydra, los territorios perdidos y la desesperación de creer que perderían la guerra, hasta la aparición de los dragones y de ellos: los habitantes del reino Místico y su promesa de alianza.

—Por lo que me cuentas, la balanza podría inclinarse a nuestro favor con ellos en nuestras filas —dijo Tony—, pero no estas conforme con eso, ¿por qué?

—La reina _Ancestral_ ha accedido a una alianza, pero solo si es por matrimonio —Tony dejó caer los hombros en un gesto de derrota, ¿Steve se casaría…?

—Quiere que su heredero se despose con una o un noble omega —explicó rápidamente—. _Una hoja entre joyas_.

—Supongo que escogerán a un omega que no pase de los 19 años —comentó Tony un poco aliviado, Steve negó con la cabeza.

—Ella dijo que no quería un niño…

—Entonces… yo me ofrezco… —Steve lo miró sorprendido. No, de ninguna manera dejaría que Tony se sacrificaría. No iba a permitir que otro alfa marcara al omega que amaba.

…

Steve estaba desesperado, había discutido con Tony. Quería hacerlo cambiar de opinión respecto a ofrecerse la alianza por matrimonio. Tal era su desesperación que incluso convocó a sus consejeros para buscar omegas en edad casadera y presentarlos a la reina Ancestral.

Los otros miembros de la alianza llegaron una semana después, todos traían omegas pertenecientes a la nobleza, todos dispuestos a sacrificarse en pro del bienestar de sus hogares. La comitiva real del reino Místico llegó días después; quitando el aliento de más de uno cuando los vieron descender en el centro de los jardines reales, montados en dragones. Estos eran más altos de caballos de guerra, sus alas tenían una envergadura de 6 metros y de la cabeza a la punta de su cola sobrepasaban los 10 mts. Sus cabezas estaban provistas de cascos cuyo material no se parecía a nade que hubiesen visto antes: cambiaba de color, casi fundiéndose con su entorno.

Había una persona (era difícil saber sí era hombre o mujer por su calvicie y ropas en extremo holgadas), descendió del dragón que se encontraba en medio del grupo.

—Es un gusto verles de nuevo —dijo con voz femenina. Era imposible saber a qué casta pertenecía, pero todos asumieron que se trataba de una alfa, pues un gobernante no podría pertenecer a otra casta.

A Ancestral se unió un hombre alto, de cabellos negros y mechones blancos a cada lado de su cabeza. Vestía un pantalón y camisa de manga larga de color azul, holgados que daba la impresión de ser una bata, sobre sus hombros llevaba una capa roja con cuello en punta.

Una vez que todos desmontaron de los dragones, estos alzaron el vuelo, perdiéndose en poco tiempo en el horizonte.

Esa noche, se hizo un baile en honor de los visitantes. Tony observó a los extraños personajes. Por lo que le había contado Steve, los habitantes del reino Místico eran una clase de hechiceros.

—Tú debes de ser Anthony —Tony se sobresaltó. Quien le hablaba, era el alfa que había bajado del dragón después de la reina Ancestral.

—Sí, ¿cómo sabes mi nombre? —preguntó curioso. Le observó con cuidado, tenía unos enigmáticos ojos de un color que le era difícil identificar; por un momento parecían azules, otras verdes y en otras grises.

—Soy Stephen Strange, hijo de la reina Ancestral, hija del cielo y de la tierra —dijo el hombre haciendo una reverencia—. ¿Me concedería esta pieza? —Stark asintió con la cabeza.

Bailaron durante una hora. Stephen no era como los otros alfas, él le alentaba a hablar, a preguntar e incluso a opinar. En toda la vida de Tony, solamente su padre y Steve (hasta cierto punto), lo fomentaban a romper con los estándares de su casta. Eso le agradaba.

Steve observó a Tony interactuar con el príncipe extranjero y no le agradó nada lo que veía. Su amigo parecía feliz; su rostro brillaba de esa forma especial que solo le había visto mientras trabajaba en algún nuevo proyecto.

—Un omega interesante —comentó Ancestral.

—¿Por qué lo dice? —preguntó curioso. La reina sonrió con una dulzura, algo poco característico de los alfas, aun de las hembras de dicha casta.

—Muy pocos omegas pueden actuar con naturalidad en presencia de mi hijo —comentó con gracia—, la mayoría lo considera… aterrador. Igual que su madre —hizo una pausa—. Un noble como él sería un excelente rey consorte.

Steve se trago su coraje, pero no pudo evitar sacar a la reina de su error, pues Tony no pertenecía a ninguna familia aristócrata.

—Mi querido rey Steve, la nobleza no se encuentra en las ostentosa joyas o finas ropas.

Steve no pudo refutar tales palabras.

Las horas pasaron; Stephen bailó con otras personas (para alivio de Steve), pero apenas y compartía una pieza, en ocasiones, era tan grosero que lo dejaba a mitad del vals. Las horas pasaron y la gala estaba por terminar. El príncipe del reino Místico no parecía haber elegido aún.

Faltaba poco para la media noche cuando Stephen llamó la atención de los presentes, a su lado se encontraba un hombre de estatura baja y cuerpo regordete, cargaba un cofre que parecía pesado.

—Damas… caballeros… —comenzó a hablar—. En el nombre de mi madre, la reina Ancestral, del reino Místico y por supuesto, del mío —hizo una pausa—, dejaré el parloteo de lado, sé que muchos quieren irse ya de este aburrido y tedioso evento —Tony se rio por lo bajo mientras que algunos invitaron miraron con desaprobación al príncipe, otros cuchicheaban a sus espaldas.

Stephen tomó el cofre de mano de su compañero y a paso lento se acercó hasta Tony, donde se arrodilló ante él, hecho que indigno a la mayoría de los alfas presentes.

Los alfas eran líderes, poderosos y orgullosos. Ellos no se arrodillaban, el mundo lo hacía ante ellos, cualquier miembro de la casta que hiciera lo contrario, solo merecía la muerte.

—Me presento ante ti, no como el príncipe del reino Místico, hijo de la reina Ancestral, hija del cielo y de la tierra, si no como Stephen Strange, el hombre —dijo el alfa. Abrió el cofre revelando su contenido: un libro de pasta de cuero viejo, aquello ocasionó la burla de los omegas y más de uno, agradeció no haber sido escogido por ese alfa demente—. No te ofrezco oro, ni joyas, te doy algo más grande que ello, ¿lo aceptas?

Tony asintió tomando el libro, como agradecimiento, recibió un beso en la frente. Al día siguiente, recibió un regalo inesperado, un dragón para que pudiera montar. Esa misma tarde marcharía al reino Místico junto a su futuro esposo.

Estaba por embarcarse en una aventura a la que ningún omega pudiese haber aspirado jamás.

 _Continuará…_

…

Bueno, espero les guste este nuevo fic, que va dedicado a mi nueva y amada beta, Sam.


	2. Capítulo 2- Místico

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Marvel no me pertenecen, sino a Marvel Estudios, Disney y a Stan Lee. Este fanfic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión.

 **Personajes** : Dr. Strange/Tony Stark.

 **Aclaraciones y advertencia** : Romance, algo de Ooc, omegaverse y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

 **Beta Reader:** Samantha_Myarrow

 **Resumen:** Tony se ofrece a casarse para que el reino Místico se una a la alianza conocida como los Vengadores, siendo un omega mayor, sus oportunidades de tener una familia son casi nulas, está podría ser su última oportunidad de ser feliz, aunque viva en un matrimonio sin amor, pero tal vez su nueva vida le dé más libertad de la que soñó jamás.

—f

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **Te odio, te amo**

 **Capítulo 2.- Místico**

Viajar en dragón fue una experiencia totalmente diferente. Si bien no era la primera vez que Tony volaba, las veces anteriores fueron en artefactos wakandianos en el que ninguno era tan veloz como esas bestias aladas.

Durante el viaje se detuvieron tres veces para descansar y esos momentos fueron aprovechados por Stephen para mostrarle algunas de las maravillas del mundo exterior. Lo que más llamó su atención fue el secreto que ocultaban los dragones: resultó que, aquellos reptiles alados no eran más que el resultado de la magia y la alquimia.

—Pero se ven tan reales —dijo Tony acariciando la cabeza de su dragón, que comenzó a producir un sonido parecido a un ronroneo.

—Los maestros artesanos hacen un estupendo trabajo moldeando sus cuerpos, los alquimistas les infunden algo parecido a un alma y los hechiceros encienden el fuego, que es su corazón —explicó Stephen. —Puedes aprender, si así lo deseas.

Tony le miró sorprendido. Acaso… ¿le estaba ofreciendo enseñarle? ¿A él, un omega?

De pronto, se topó con su nueva realidad. Desde que inició el viaje con ellos, ninguno de los miembros del reino místico lo trataban diferente o lo miraban con inferioridad, o como algo que tenían que proteger, que estaba ahí para lucir bonito y ser presumido por un alfa, como un adorno o un mueble que decora alguna habitación.

¿Qué clase de lugar sería su nuevo hogar?

…

El reino Místico se encontraba más allá del _mar vacío,_ cuyas aguas eran casi imposibles de navegar, y que a su vez colindaba con el _mar blanco_ , formando parte del reino de Asgard.

Pasando el _mar vacío_ se encontraba una cadena montañosa, tan altas que se creía que unían la tierra y el cielo y no estaba tan lejos de la realidad: atravesar la cordillera resultaba imposible y ni hablar de sobrevolarla, pues el aire era tan liviano que no se podía respirar. Incluso los artefactos aéreos de Wakanda no podían atravesarlas, entonces, ¿cómo llegarían a su destino?

—Capitán —dijo Ancestral, el aludido asintió con la cabeza. Hizo una señal e inmediatamente, los soldados hicieron movimientos sincronizados mientras que al instante un enorme círculo dorado apareció, del otro lado, se podía ver un hermoso paisaje: un campo de flores.

Atravesaron el portal. Tony se maravilló con todo lo que sus ojos veían sobrevolando la ciudad que rodeaba el palacio.

El hogar de la familia real era diferente a cualquier otra cosa que Tony hubiera visto antes: para empezar, no era un castillo de piedra fría y estéril. En su lugar, era una serie de edificaciones de madera colorida y hojas de oro, su forma era rectangular y rodeada de inmensos jardines. El edificio central (el más grande) tenía una enorme plancha hecha con bloques de piedra, donde estaban reunidos cientos de personas enfundados en armaduras cuyas pecheras asemejaban las escamas de un reptil, sus cascos asemejando cabezas de dragón.

Cuando la comitiva real descendió frente a los soldados, estos se arrodillaron, pegando la frente al suelo.

—¡El norte les da la bienvenida a sus majestades! —habló un hombre de armadura verde, de su casco sobresalía dos plumas color jade, de sus hombros caía una capa blanca. Era el general _Invierno_ , su nombre era Loki.

—¡El sur les da la bienvenida a sus majestades! —dijo una mujer, su armadura era de color rojo, las plumas magenta y la capa blanca. Wanda, la general _Verano_.

—¡El oeste les da la bienvenida a sus majestades! —el general _Otoño_ , cuyo nombre era Mordor, llamó moderadamente la atención de Tony. Su color de piel era la misma que la de los wakandianos, ¿acaso él pertenecía a dicho reino?

—¡El este les da la bienvenida a sus majestades! —la general _Primavera_ usaba una armadura celeste con plumas color turquesa, su nombre era Hope.

Tony se vio maravillado con las dos mujeres generales; aunque existían miembros femeninos en el ejército, era poco común que alcanzaran altos puestos oficiales, mucho menos ser generales.

Los cuatro generales se inclinaron ante ellos, la mano izquierda en puño tocando su palma derecha a la altura del pecho con los dedos apuntando a su barbilla.

…

Tony se dejó caer en la mullida cama. Sus ropas habían sido reemplazadas por algo llamado _hanfu,_ que consistía en una túnica de anchas mangas que le llegaba hasta las rodillas de color rojo, sobre un pantalón amarillo holgado. A su lado descansaba el libro que Stephen le había dado como regalo de compromiso.

Se trataba de un compendio del reino Místico que, cuando comenzó a leerlo, se sorprendió al saber que su nuevo hogar era incluso más grande que Asgard y Wakanda juntos, siendo estos los países más grandes en el continente.

El reino se dividía en cuatro estados dirigidos por Gobernadores (los generales), cada estado se conformaba por doce regiones a cargo de líderes regionales y estos, a su vez, eran conformados por aldeas.

La corte de la reina Ancestral contaba con 24 eruditos que no necesariamente eran de familias nobles para sorpresa de Tony, un gran ejemplo de era el _enviado Celestial de Primavera_ que, increíblemente, se trataba de un omega y padre de la General Wanda. Él había nacido en una familia de humildes comerciantes, sin embargo pudo acceder a la educación que en otros reinos le sería vedada por su nivel social y, peor aún, por su casta.

…

Tony tenía ya una semana en el reino Místico y solo faltaban unos días para la boda. Ya tenía memorizado el libro de Strange y, gracias a eso, comprendía que los prejuicios de las castas que predominaban en el mundo no existían en ese lugar. Ahí, no importaba si nacías siendo omega, beta o alfa, todos tenían los mismos derechos y podían aspirar a cualquier clase de trabajo o incluso a convertirse en un rey.

Aun le costaba creer que la reina Ancestral, no fuese una alfa o beta, sino una omega que había usado supresores especiales para no "ofender" a sus futuros aliados.

Supresores. Tony sabía que existía un tipo de medicina especial para disminuir el celo en los omegas, era algo que los wakandianos habían creado, pero poco usado; aun entre ellos dado que era algo que ofendía a los alfas. Él había experimentado con algunas mezclas que, si bien no evitaban su celo, sí lograban controlarlo y saber que, en su nuevo hogar, existían unos tan avanzados que podían suprimir su aroma por completo, lo llenaba de felicidad.

…

Tony se dirigió al palacio _Sanctum Santorun_ , una pequeña residencia al este de Kamar-Taj, el hogar principal del gobernante y su familia. Había ido en compañía de Virginia (a quien bautizo como Pepper), quien era una hermosa beta pelirroja con temperamento de alfa pero que aun así, se llevaban bien y era casi como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

—Es hermoso —comentó Tony mientras caminaba por los pasillos del palacio en compañía de Pepper. Los sirvientes que se topaban con ellos, se apresuraban a arrodillarse ante ellos, casi pegando la frente al suelo.

—Fue construido por el rey Agamotto, para su heredero, quien fue un omega —explicó Virginia—, aquí no pueden ingresar alfas sin recibir castigo, ni siquiera los miembros de la familia real están exentos a dicha regla.

Tony asintió, cada vez le gustaba más ese reino.

En el Sanctum Santorun había un lugar especial, una gran piscina de aguas termales que eran traídas directamente de las montañas _Azules_ , famosas por sus propiedades medicinales y purificadoras y que por esto último fue que Tony se encontraba ahí: debía preparar su cuerpo para unirse con su alfa.

—Anthony, me alegra verte —dijo Ancestral. El omega hizo una reverencia. Aún le era difícil creer que ella perteneciera a su misma casta y gobernara todo un reino.

—Majestad, disculpe, no fue mi intención interrumpir su descanso —ella le sonrió con cariño, acariciándole la mejilla con gesto maternal.

—Al contrario, soy yo quien pide disculpas por irrumpir en tu ceremonia de purificación.

Ancestral no se encontraba sola, con ella estaban tres de los cuatro generales, Loki y Mordor, ambos omegas y Hope, una beta, el miembro faltante era la única alfa entre ellos.

—Aún faltan unas horas para iniciar la ceremonia —dijo Loki sin interés—. ¿Le apetece acompañarnos a tomar el té, majestad? —Mordor miró a su compañero con odio, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por Tony.

—Es una estupenda idea, maestro Loki —dijo la reina, ajena (o tal vez no) de la tensión que poco a poco se creaba, gracias al omega de piel oscura.

…

Steve y los otros miembros de la alianza observaron a la mujer delante de ellos. Se veía joven, no parecía tener más de 26 años, sus largos cabellos cobrizos caían con gracia sobre sus hombros y espalda, su armadura carmesí tenía brillo casi místico. La alfa se había presentado ante ellos para guiarlos al reino Místico.

—Soy la General Verano y se me ha dado el honor de guiarlos al reino Místico —dijo Wanda.

—Pensamos que llegarían mañana —dijo Thor con cierta desconfianza. Wanda sonrió.

—La boda del príncipe Stephen y el príncipe Anthony será mañana, por cuestiones de seguridad.

—¿Qué? —Steve casi gritó. ¿Tony se casaría en unas horas?, ¿cómo llegarían antes de que contrajera nupcias?

Deseaba poder decirle a Tony que lo amaba, que deseaba ser su alfa. Ya no le importaba la alianza, solo quería tener a su omega entre sus brazos.

—¿Cómo llegaremos a tiempo? —Cuestionó Natasha, Wanda sonrió y les dio la espalda, movió la mano y al instante, un anillo rojizo se hizo presente. Ante sus ojos se abrió un portal que mostraba un paisaje que jamás habían visto antes.

—Adelante, sus majestades —dijo Wanda haciendo una caravana—. Bienvenidos al reino Místico.

Los Vengadores ingresaron al portal, quedando completamente maravillados. Frente a ellos se encontraba un palacio como no habían visto antes, con columnas de madera forradas con láminas de oro.

Los reyes extranjeros fueron recibidos en la plaza principal del palacio. Strange mismo les dio la bienvenida. Les llevaron a las habitaciones que habían preparado para ellos.

—¿Crees que sea buena idea? —dijo Wanda una vez ella y Stephen se quedaron solos—. Los habitantes de su mundo son bestias…

—Lo son, pero por desgracia les necesitamos para combatir a Dormmamu y sus aliados.

—Solo espero que el remedio no sea peor que la enfermedad.

—Lo sé —Strange se llevó la mano al cuello—. Mi madre murió a manos de Dormammu, no puedo dejar que más gente muera por su culpa.

Wanda asintió, aunque no podía evitar preocuparse. Ella sabía de los prejuicios a los omegas, de las injusticias, Loki y Mordor, eran un ejemplo claro de ello.

—No estoy de acuerdo con esto, pero confío plenamente en el buen juico de su Alteza y por supuesto, en el tuyo.

—Gracias…

—Sin embargo, si esos extranjeros hacen algo que pueda dañarlos a ustedes o al reino; no dudaré ni por un momentos en enviarlos al mar Vacío, para que sus cuerpos no sean encontrados jamás.

Stephen sonrió, por supuesto que él tampoco permitiría que lastimaran a su familia o a su pueblo, primero tendrían que matarlo.

 _Continuará…_

….

Espero les gustara el capítulo, nos vemos en la siguiente.


	3. Capítulo 3- Enlace

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Marvel no me pertenecen, sino a Marvel Estudios, Disney y a Stan Lee. Este fanfic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión.

 **Personajes** : Dr. Strange/Tony Stark.

 **Aclaraciones y advertencia** : Romance, algo de Ooc, omegaverse y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

 **Beta Reader:** Samantha_Myarrow

 **Resumen:** Tony se ofrece a casarse para que el reino Místico se una a la alianza conocida como los Vengadores, siendo un omega mayor, sus oportunidades de tener una familia son casi nulas, está podría ser su última oportunidad de ser feliz, aunque viva en un matrimonio sin amor, pero tal vez su nueva vida le dé más libertad de la que soñó jamás.

—f

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **Te odio, te amo**

 **Capítulo 3.- Enlace**

Tony observó su traje nupcial. Era muy diferente a las ropas que los omegas usaban en sus bodas. No era un vestido, mas bien era un conjunto de pantalón de seda color oro, una túnica de color rojo que le llegaba hasta la cintura en la parte de adelante y por la parte de atrás, terminaba en una especie de cola que le llegaba a las rodillas. Las mangas le cubrían hasta las muñecas y su cuello estaba completamente cubierto. En su cabeza llevaba una especie de tocado en forma de cabeza de dragón hecha de oro y con ojos de rubí.

Unas botas de color rojo y amarillo completaban el conjunto.

—Te veras hermoso —Tony se sobresaltó. Stephen había entrado a su habitación (que estaba cerrada)—. Lo siento, no quise asustarte, pero necesitaba verte.

—Oh, ¿no puede esperar hasta la boda, majestad? —había algo en el alfa que le daba la confianza de actuar como él mismo sin tener que aparentar ser un omega débil, sumiso o tímido.

—Vine a traerte esto —Strange hizo un movimiento y, al instante, unos brazaletes de oro aparecieron: tenían tres piedras lapislázuli perfectamente redondas, la más grande estaba en el centro mientras que las dos más pequeñas a cada lado con intrincados diseños—. Eran de mi madre, de Ancestral.

—Son hermosos, pero no puedo aceptarlos —dijo mirándolo.

—Insisto. Es una tradición que el futuro omega regente las use durante su boda —le dijo dándole los brazaletes—. Tienen un encantamiento, la piedra cambia dependiendo de quien la porte.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—La joya representa el alma de su dueño. El lapislázuli simboliza la sabiduría, el conocimiento. Mi madre siempre ha sido una mujer muy brillante, astuta —explicó mirándolo a los ojos—. Quisiera saber, el color de tu alma… ¿puedo? —Tony asintió con la cabeza. Stephen le puso los brazaletes que inmediatamente comenzaron a brillar; los lapislázulis se transformaron en hermosos rubís.

Strange sonrió: la vitalidad, nobleza y la realeza, sin duda eso representaba perfectamente a Tony.

—Dejaré que te prepares para la ceremonia —Tony asintió con la cabeza. Stephen se acercó al omega y besó su frente—. Nos vemos.

El príncipe se separó de su prometido, hizo un movimiento con la mano y desapareció en una columna de humo azul y rojo. Tony sonrió. Quizás, en un futuro cercano, Stephen y él podrían llegar a amarse o por lo menos ser buenos amigos.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por 3 doncellas que entraron a la habitación para ayudarlo a prepararse.

Una de las sirvientas le quitó la ropa con magia. Una vez desnudo, las otras dos lo ungieron con aceites aromáticos: una mezcla de lavanda, sándalo y algo llamado Ylang Ylang. Tony se ruborizó cuándo una de ellas le explicó que se trataba de un afrodisíaco.

Luego de vestirlo le dejaron solo nuevamente. No cerraron la puerta al salir, pues era costumbre que los aposentos de los novios permanecieran accesibles antes de la boda para permitir a las familias darles sus buenos deseos a los contrayentes.

—Te ves hermoso —Steve se encontraba en el umbral. Usaba pantalón negro y una camisa de manga larga, sobre esta, una casaca azul y cuello alto, una cinta blanca cruzaba su pecho. Su cintura estaba adornada por dos cinturones, de uno de ellos colgaba una espada—. Aunque pensé que utilizarías el traje nupcial que preparé para ti.

Tony negó con la cabeza. No le parecía apropiado usar algo que un alfa que no era su futuro esposo le diera, en especial, uno por el que sentía un interés romántico.

—No tienes que hacer esto —Steve se había acercado a Tony hasta quedar frente a él; posó las manos sobre los hombros del omega—. Aun estas a tiempo de arrepentirte.

—Si lo hago, el reino Místico no se unirá a los Avengers. Si eso sucede, podríamos perder y miles morirían.

—¡No necesitas sacrificarte! Encontraremos la forma…

—¿Por qué te importa tan de repente? —cuestionó Tony separándose de Steve, pero éste no se lo permitió. Atrapó al omega obligándole a pegarse a él. Unió sus labios en un beso forzado.

Tony se separó como pudo. Las feromonas de Steve le hicieron arrugar la nariz.

—Te amo Tony, ¿es qué no lo ves? —aquella confesión le ganó un fuerte golpe que logró romperle el labio al alfa.

—Sal de aquí...

—Tony…

—¡Que te largues! —gritó furioso. Steve dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación a paso rápido, aunque el alfa no quería, pero si Tony seguía gritando, podría atraer la atención de alguien.

Afuera, Steve se topó con un hombre de piel oscura y ropas verdes que le miró por un momento con una sonrisa burlona y desapareció en una columna de humo verde y amarillo.

¿Los habría visto?

…

Stephen se miró en el espejo. Usaba un traje parecido al de Tony, aunque el suyo era de color azul, además de llevar una capa roja, su cabeza estaba desprovista de cualquier adorno. De su cuello colgaba un dije en forma de ojo con una joya verde que resplandecía en su interior.

—Se ve magnífico, Majestad —Strange sonrió encarando al recién llegado, que no era otro que Mordo. El omega era su amigo y confidente; era una pena que los dioses no hubiesen unido sus destinos de una manera mucho más íntima.

—Sabes que no tienes que llamarme así.

—Lo sé —dijo simplemente —. Necesito mostrarte algo.

La seriedad de Mordo lo hizo ponerse serio. El general hace un movimiento con las manos y al instante, una esfera de cristal aparece entre ellas. Stephen frunció el ceño, tomó el objeto y lo acercó a su rostro.

Pronto, la furia invadió a Stephen al contemplar la imagen que la esfera le mostró: Tony besando a Steve.

—Es falso.

—Me gustaría que así fuera —dijo con seriedad. Strange le dio la espalda, estaba furioso y su olor lo delataba.

—¿Quieres que cancele este circo? —preguntó Mordo con tono triste, aunque por dentro se regocijaba por su pequeño descubrimiento.

—No —aquello sorprendió al omega.

—¿No? Ese… _humano_ ha traicionado el pacto y te ha deshonrado a ti y al reino.

—Sí, pero di mi palabra de casarme con ese omega y lo cumpliré —dijo Strange dándole la espalda—. No quiero que nadie se entere de esto.

—Pero…

—Es mi última palabra, General. Retírese —Mordo apretó las manos en un puño, pero ya no dijo nada. En su lugar, hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta.

Strange se quedó solo. Su futuro omega le había traicionado. En otras circunstancias rompería el compromiso y haría a ese alfa pagar su afrenta, después, al omega le enviaría a alguno de esos reinos bárbaros (luego de despojarlo de toda magia, por supuesto) para que hicieran con él lo que desearan.

Una vida de violaciones y tortura era poco por haberle humillado así.

…

La boda se llevaría acabo en la cima del monte Kamar-Taj, lugar sagrado que la familia real usaba para dichos eventos.

Los asistentes a la ceremonia estaban ataviados con distintas ropas, desde armaduras (en el caso de Natasha) hasta trajes de gala tradicionales de sus reinos. Todos de pie formaban dos semicírculos; en uno de los extremos estaba Ancestral, ataviada con un hanfu de 3 diferentes tonos de amarillo. Una faja de oro protegía su abdomen, largas mangas cubrían sus manos, su cabeza estaba adornada con una corona que le cubría desde las sienes, hasta la barbilla asemejando un sol. Ella estaba entre dos personas que usaban túnicas, el de su derecha vestía de azul y blanco con una máscara de oro mientras que los colores de la persona a su izquierda eran verde y café con máscara blanca.

Detrás de Ancestral se encontraban los cuatro Generales.

La banda musical comenzó a tocar en cuanto Tony y Stephen hicieron acto de presencia. Caminaron juntos al altar, deteniéndose a tres pasos de la reina. Los dos enmascarados se acercaron a ellos, conjurando un lazo de plata con intrincados diseños.

—Mírense a los ojos —dijeron ambos enmascarados al mismo tiempo. Stephen y Tony obedecieron—. Unan sus manos.

—Omega y Alfa. Alfa y Omega. Separados son fuertes, pero unidos son invencibles —dijo el de la máscara de oro, mientras su compañero procedía a enlazar las manos de la pareja. Los dos comenzaron a recitar a velocidad sobrehumana, además de parecer que estuvieran hablando al revés.

El lazo comenzó a brillar hasta tomar un tono carmesí, para después finalmente desaparecer.

—Los dioses han aceptado su unión —dijeron al unisonó. La algarabía no se hizo esperar. El cielo se llenó de diferentes figuras, desde animales, hasta los rostros de los contrayentes.

Dos almas se habían unido. Dos corazones con diferentes deseos, uno con el anhelo de un mejor futuro y el otro, con deseos de venganza.

¿Corazones tan diferentes podrían lograr encontrar la felicidad?

 _Continuará…_

….

¡Hola! Espero les gustara el capítulo, nos vemos la siguiente.


	4. Capítulo 4- Juramento

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Marvel no me pertenecen, sino a Marvel Estudios, Disney y a Stan Lee. Este fanfic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión.

 **Personajes** : Dr. Strange/Tony Stark.

 **Aclaraciones y advertencia** : Romance, algo de Ooc, omegaverse y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

 **Beta Reader:** Samantha_Myarrow

 **Resumen:** Tony se ofrece a casarse para que el reino Místico se una a la alianza conocida como los Vengadores, siendo un omega mayor, sus oportunidades de tener una familia son casi nulas, está podría ser su última oportunidad de ser feliz, aunque viva en un matrimonio sin amor, pero tal vez su nueva vida le dé más libertad de la que soñó jamás.

—f

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **Te odio, te amo**

 **Capítulo 4.- Juramento**

Luego del enlace, los asistentes y el nuevo matrimonio habían retornado al palacio para la celebración.

Strange se alejó de su esposo e invitados para ir a una de las habitaciones. A simple vista, el lugar era como cualquier otro: grandes sillones, juguetes (desde pequeños soldaditos hasta un dragón mecedora), las paredes estaban adornadas con cuadros con escenas familiares.

Stephen fijó su vista en uno de los retratos: una mujer de largos cabellos negros y ojos grises parecía mirarle con intensidad, usaba una armadura azul y de sus hombros colgaba una capa roja, junto a ella se encontraba otra dama. Esta poseía una cabellera rubia, usaba un hanfu de seda amarillo, entre sus brazos había un niño de no más de 3 años, muy parecido a la primera dama.

—Stephanie estaría orgullosa de la persona en la que te has convertido —Strange sonrió al escuchar las palabras de su madre.

—Murió como una guerrera —dijo sin verla. Ancestral guardó silencio. Su hijo era tan parecido a su madre alfa, pues ninguno de los dos mostraba sus sentimientos abiertamente —. Han pasado demasiadas lunas. ¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas llevar el luto?

En el reino Ancestral tenían la costumbre de raparse la cabeza como muestra de luto, al morir la pareja o hijos.

—Dejaré de hacerlo cuándo los dioses me llamen a unirme con mi alfa —respondió con tono dulce.

Ambos se sumieron en un agradable silencio, mismo que fue roto por la omega.

—Es hora de que lo tomes —dijo Ancestral haciendo un movimiento con la mano que hizo aparecer una copa con un líquido rojizo. Strange miró el objeto con reticencia… ¿y si mejor le decía a su madre lo que Mordo descubrió? No, ella podría pensar que se trataba de un invento de alguno de ellos, además, la alianza, su venganza dependía de ese matrimonio.

Stephen tomó la copa; bebió su contenido de un golpe. Ancestral le sonrió acariciando su rostro con ternura y amor.

—Ruego a los Dioses que alejen los vientos del norte de tus alas —dijo la omega—. Ve a encontrarte con tu destino.

Strange asintió, besó ambas mejillas de su madre y se fue de la habitación.

En soledad; Ancestral se permitió derramar algunas lágrimas. Su alfa había muerto a manos de Dormmamu y no era la única ausencia por la cual lloraba.

Stephanie y ella habían tenido dos hijos más después de Stephen. Víctor, un testarudo omega de dieciséis años y Donna de apenas siete, demasiado pequeña para saber su casta. Los había perdido a causa de una terrible enfermedad que azotó el reino años atrás.

Cerró los ojos y oró por su alfa y sus cachorros.

…

Strange entró a la habitación nupcial, Tony estaba sentado en el borde de la cama. El alfa se acercó a él, colocándose enfrente, tomó la mano del omega, al mismo tiempo que se arrodillaba ante él.

Faltaba poco para que el afrodisíaco hiciera efecto en ambos.

—Te reclamo como mi compañero —dijo con voz gruesa y dominante—. Juro en este momento protegerte y cuidarte de aquí en adelante —Tony no pudo evitar el suave jadeo que se le escapó—. Me ofrezco a ti —besó el dorso de su mano, haciendo que el omega se sonrojara; el celo estaba comenzando a ganar terreno.

—¡Y yo a ti! —exclamó nervioso. Strange sonrió.

—Me siento honrado —las palabras sonaban tan dulces pronunciadas por esa gruesa y sensual voz, pero vacías y sin sentido—. Y estoy agradecido de ser aceptado por un omega tan digno.

Cualquier otro en su lugar habría caído rendido a los pies del alfa, pero la parte más lógica de Tony le advirtió que dejara de estar soñando despierto y que se mantuviera en alerta. Había algo raro en el alfa, lo percibía, no lo trataba igual que en los días anteriores, ¿acaso había hecho algo malo?

Strange llevó la mano de Tony a sus labios.

—Mi alma a la tuya —susurró antes de voltear la mano del omega para besar el interior de su palma—, mi cuerpo al tuyo —tiró con fuerza del brazo de Tony, uniendo sus cuerpos. El más bajo se quedó sin aliento y habría protestado, pero cualquier reclamo fue callado por un apasionado beso—. Me aferro a ti hasta que pierda mi vida.

Un nuevo y demandante beso se hizo presente, las escasas ropas con las que Tony estaba vestido; cayeron al suelo. El omega fue atrapado entre el colchón y el pesado cuerpo del alfa.

—Mío —susurró el príncipe. El celo ya los había alcanzado y la pasión y el deseo ya los dominaba a ambos.

El alfa poseería al omega, lo haría de su propiedad. No porque lo amara, no, era simplemente una herramienta necesaria, si alguna vez pudo existir amor o entendimiento, Tony se encargó de destruirlo por atreverse a engañarlo.

…

Ancestral retornó al banquete minutos después. Sonrió al encontrar al rey de Asgard tratando de entablar una conversación con Loki, pero éste parecía más interesado en el tejido de oro de su ropa. Wanda estaba en compañía de los monarcas Natasha y T'challa; algunos miembros de su corte y de la nobleza también estaban ahí, como era el caso de su consejero Charles, su esposo Erick y el mellizo de la comandante que en ese momento presumía un abultado vientre de seis meses, el padre de su bebé se encontraba en una misión de reconocimiento. Logan, quien había renunciado a su estatus de General de invierno cuando Stephanie murió; se había culpado de su muerte y aún buscaba la forma de enmendarse.

Ancestral no culpaba a Logan por lo sucedido; estaban en una guerra y nadie tenía la vida asegurada.

—Majestad —dijo Steve sacándola de sus pensamientos. Ancestral le sonrió a modo de saludo—. Pensamos que se sentía indispuesta.

—Le agradezco su preocupación, alteza. Me encuentro bien —dijo la omega. Observó al rubio por un momento, dándose cuenta de la tristeza que reinaba en su mirada, la misma de alguien que acaba de perder un ser querido—. ¿Usted se encuentra bien?

—Si, por supuesto.

—Los sentimientos son una cosa muy curiosa, ¿no lo cree? —comentó con ese tono de alguien que puede desnudar tu alma y desvelar tus más íntimos secretos—. Son poderosos, confusos y hasta peligrosos.

—Me temo que no le comprendo —ella le sonrió con la calidez de una madre, acarició su mejilla.

—El cariño que sentimos por alguien puede ser malinterpretado y considerado amor —Steve frunció el ceño, comenzando a comprender a donde quería llegar la mujer. ¿Acaso sabía de Tony y él? Tanto mejor—. Somos los líderes de nuestros reinos, no podemos dejarnos cegar o engañar por una simple ilusión.

—No es una ilusión —dijo entre dientes pues, temía gritar de hacerlo de otro modo. ¿Quién se creía esa mujer al meterse con su vida?

Ancestral le miró con paciencia, pero no pudo continuar hablando, pues la llegada de un sirviente la interrumpió. El hombre le susurró algo al oído; ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Disculpe, Alteza, hay algunos asuntos que requieren de mi presencia —Steve asintió, agradecido con el sirviente por llevarse a su reina y que ésta lo dejara tranquilo.

Steve suspiró pesadamente al quedarse solo. Se sentía enojado y furioso: su omega se estaba entregando a un alfa que no era él.

Como deseaba sucumbir ante su instinto e irrumpir en la habitación nupcial y alejar a Tony de ese principito. Salivó de solo pensar en ser él quien mordiera su glándula; imaginó llenarlo con su esencia. Soñó con los muchos cachorros que tendrían.

Suspiró tratando de mantener la calma, pero algo estaba claro, debía recuperar a su omega.

Continuará…

…

La parte antes del enlace, fue en parte una cita de un hermoso fic SmaugxBilbo que por desgracia no está terminado. Dejo el link por si desean leerlo (esta en inglés).

/works/4640013

Only Time Will Tell por PixieDust291


	5. Capítulo 5- Enlace

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Marvel no me pertenecen, sino a Marvel Estudios, Disney y a Stan Lee. Este fanfic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión.

 **Personajes** : Dr. Strange/Tony Stark.

 **Aclaraciones y advertencia** : Romance, algo de Ooc, omegaverse y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

 **Beta Reader:**

 **Resumen:** Tony se ofrece a casarse para que el reino Místico se una a la alianza conocida como los Vengadores, siendo un omega mayor, sus oportunidades de tener una familia son casi nulas, está podría ser su última oportunidad de ser feliz, aunque viva en un matrimonio sin amor, pero tal vez su nueva vida le dé más libertad de la que soñó jamás.

—f

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **Te odio, te amo**

 **Capítulo 5.- Enlace**

Stephen bajaba por el pecho y vientre de Tony, hasta llegar al miembro del omega, que, a diferencia de la virilidad de un alfa o beta; era pequeño, como el de un adolescente. El príncipe le practicó una felación, al tiempo que sus dedos se hundían en el ano de Stark provocado sonidos lúdicos con la humedad que comenzaba a mojar las sábanas.

—Alfa… —gimió Tony. Como respuesta, Stephen lo hizo girar violentamente; levantó el redondo y precioso trasero. Le dio dos palmadas antes de penetrarlo.

Fue una mutua sensación de voluptuosidad que se transformó en una serie de salvajes golpeteos que obligaron a Tony a enterrar su rostro contra el colchón. Gritaba de placer. Se aferraba a las sábanas con fuerza.

Stephen no se detuvo, tampoco intentó masturbar a su omega para darle más placer, solo continuó con las embestidas que ya por si solas eran suficientes para enloquecer al menor.

El nudo comenzaba a formarse. Stephen se al tiempo que Tony hacía a un lado su cabeza, para darle acceso a su glándula omega. Siguió con sus embates. Sus dientes se hundieron en la suave piel, desgarrándola; la sangre inundó los sentidos del alfa que aumentó la velocidad de sus embestidas hasta provocar el orgasmo de su omega y segundos después, el suyo, anudándolos.

La unión impidió que cada chorro y gota de seme se quedara dentro de Tony, llenándolo y haciéndolo sentir satisfecho.

Stephen rodó suavemente, para quedar recostado uno, junto al otro. El omega ronroneaba, satisfecho. Aun faltaban tres días para que el celo terminara y debían disfrutar.

…

La mayoría de los invitados ya se habían retirado; era más de media noche y ya sin los novios, no tenían razón de permanecer ahí. En la habitación solo se quedaron Ancestral, sus Generales y los reyes extranjeros, estos últimos, parecían esperar algo.

Loki estaba incomodo, ¿Cómo no estarlo? Thor no se despegó de su lado durante toda la celebración y no parecía que se pudiese librar de él en un futuro cercano.

—Majestades, si lo desean, puedo solicitar que los escolten a sus aposentos —dijo Wanda ocultando su molestia tras diplomacia.

—Se lo agradecemos, Lady Wanda —dijo T'challa. El monarca de Wakanda se había pasado gran parte de la velada observando a Mordo, quien, al igual que Loki se encontraba incómodo.

—Pero aguardamos la prueba de la sábana —agregó Thor. Los Generales de Otoño e Invierno se tensaron.

—Aunque no comprendo por qué los demás se fueron sin esperar por ello —comentó Natasha mientras jugaba con el contenido de su copa.

—¿Prueba de la sábana? —cuestionó Hope confundida, al igual que Wanda, por el contrario, Loki y Mordo lucían ofendidos.

—Es una costumbre de pueblos barbaros e incivilizados —los reyes extranjeros fruncieron el ceño por el comentario —. Un grupo de betas varones o vejetes alfas permanecen dentro de la alcoba nupcial para asegurarse que el matrimonio sea consumado y obtener la sábana manchada con la sangre que comprueba que el omega o mujer beta era virgen —explicó Loki.

—¡Que vulgar! —exclamó Hope —Sin ofender.

—Hacer algo así es denigrante —agregó Wanda, a ella no le importaba si insultaba a los lideres de la dichosa alianza. Detestaba a los extranjeros y no perdía oportunidad para dejarlo saber.

—¿Es decir que ustedes no piden la prueba de la pureza? —cuestionó Steve, que parecía ser el único que no se había ofendido con los comentarios.

—Usualmente nuestros matrimonios son por amor —dijo Ancestral que, hasta ese momento se había mantenido al margen de la conversación —. Si alguna de las dos partes no es "pura", es algo que solo les compete a ellos. Mientras la magia acepte su unión, nada más importa.

—¿A qué se refiere? —cuestionó Rogers.

—Soulmate —respondió Hope sonriendo, por otro lado, Mordo gruñó —, es difícil explicar, pero se refiere mas que nada a la compatibilidad que existe entre dos personas que se miran por primera vez.

—Es como si por tu cuerpo corriera una corriente eléctrica —agregó Wanda con simpleza.

—La magia en tu ser vibra, tus dedos cosquillean, ansiosos por unirse a esa persona —dijo Hope, quien parecía estar ya muy emocionada —. Cuando dos almas se unen, ¡sus auras se entremezclan! Como sucedió con los príncipes Stephen y Anthony —suspiró con ensoñación —¡Fue tan romántico!

—¿Cómo está tan segura? —preguntó Steve frunciendo el ceño —Tony no tiene magia, ni nosotros.

—Todo ser vivo posee magia —dijo Ancestral —. Está en cada respiración, cada latido, en la más pequeña brisa, en el crecer de la hierba…

—Aunque eso no significa que todos pueden hacer uso de ella —Mordo se apresuró a decir. —Incluso entre nosotros, hay personas que no pueden aspirar a ser hechiceros, brujos; solo personas muy especiales pueden serlo —agregó con superioridad —, la gente común solo puede aspirar a ser alquimista o quizás magos.

…

Al segundo día, T'challa y Natasha retornaron a sus reinos en compañía de Wanda y un batallón de guerreros y dragones para ayudar en el campo de batalla, por otro lado, Steve y Thor decidieron quedarse.

El celo terminaría pronto, algo que tenía con los pelos de punta al rey de Brooklyn; el saber que otro alfa era dueño del omega que debió ser suyo, lo hacia enfurecer.

Si tan solo no hubiera sido tan cobarde…

El tren de sus pensamientos se vio interrumpido por la entrada abrupta de un cachorro de cabellera castaña; el chico no sobrepasaba los trece años, muy joven para presentar casta, pero no demasiado para imaginar cuál sería: omega, aunque Steve no estaba del todo seguro con los habitantes de ese reino que no siempre eran lo que parecen, bastaba con ver a su reina; Ancestral lucia como una omega pero todo indicaba que era beta, lo mismo con los Generales Loki y Mordo.

—¡Abuelita! —Exclamó el niño antes de lanzarse a los brazos de Ancestral, quién inmediatamente lo acomodó en su regazo. Detrás de él venía un hombre alto de piel oscura, usaba pantalón y camisa de manga larga bajo una túnica color gris.

—Mil disculpas majestad —dijo el hombre haciendo una reverencia.

—Primer Caballero de Hierro Rhodes, no se preocupe —dijo Ancestral —, por favor, siéntese con nosotros. Altezas, permítanme presentarle a uno de los mejores guerreros alquimistas del reino; el Caballero James Rhodes.

—Es un placer y honor estar frente a sus majestades —dijo el hombre solemne, mientras hacia una reverencia.

—Es un gusto, soy Steve Rogers, rey de Brooklyn, y él es Thor soberano de Asgard —habló el rubio.

—Arañita —dijo Loki mirando al niño con una mezcla de diversión y cariño —. ¿No piensas presentarte?

—Creímos haberle enseñado mejor, alteza —agregó Mordo. Gracias a los comentarios de ambos Generales, la atención se centró en el cachorro quien, puso una expresión seria y se bajó del regazo de Ancestral; hizo una leve inclinación con la cabeza.

—Es un placer estar en presencia de sus ilustrísimas majestades —habló el niño —. Soy Peter, hijo de Stephen Strange, el Señor del Tiempo.

Steve frunció el ceño; ese maldito alfa tenía ya un omega o mujer beta con la que había tenido hijos, lo que significaba que Tony era simplemente un concubino sin ningún poder.

—¿Cuándo conoceremos a la princesa heredera?, ¿o es acaso tu madre un omega varón? —Thor hizo la pregunta que Steve deseaba hacer, pero que no se atrevía.

Peter negó con la cabeza.

—Aún no conozco a mi nueva mamá o papá —respondió el niño —. Quería venir a la boda, pero la maestra Janet no me dejó salir hasta que no lograra completar mis deberes.

—Está bien Peter —dijo Ancestral —, tu educación es importante; ya tendrás oportunidad de conocer al nuevo miembro de la familia.

…

Tony se despertó solo en la cama; su cuerpo se sentía relajado, muy diferente a lo que usualmente experimentaba luego de su celo, ¿tendrá que ver con el hecho de haberlo pasado con un alfa, su alfa? No lo creía, después de todo había tenido oportunidad de hablar con algunos sirvientes omegas que se habían enlazado y todos ellos concordaban que el cansancio que sufrían era mayor en su primer encuentro con sus alfas.

—Ya has despertado —Tony dio un ligero salto en su lugar. Stephen estaba sentado en un sofá a unos metros de la cama, mueble que el omega no había visto con anterioridad; probablemente por estar demasiado nervioso para curiosear en la habitación.

Observó detenidamente al alfa; llevaba un pantalón cómodo, una larga bata de seda azul completamente abierta, frente a él había una mesita donde había una tetera, dos tazas y una pila de papeles.

—Usé magia para asearte y ayudar a tu cuerpo a recuperarse —dijo el príncipe sin mirarlo, toda su atención estaba centrada en su lectura —, aún así deberías tomar un baño, pero antes debes beber el té.

—Gracias, pero no me gusta el té —Stephen levantó la mirada, frunció el ceño.

¿No se suponía que los omegas fuera de su reino eran sumisos y obedientes? Por lo visto, una vez más Tony demostraba ser todo lo contrario.

Si no lo hubiese engañado, aquello que comenzaba a sentir por él, tal vez pudo haberse convertido en amor, pero ahora era imposible, Tony se había encargado de destruir cualquier posibilidad.

—No te estoy preguntando, solo haz lo que te digo —siseó Strange. Tony lo miró confundido; el alfa había tenido un cambio radical de personalidad desde que el enlace. Quizás estaba estresado a causa de los documentos que leía. Decidió hacerle caso (por esta ocasión), y bebió el té. La bebida tenía un agradable sabor a lavanda, jengibre y algo que no podía descifrar pero que ayudaba a crear un perfecto equilibrio. —El baño está detrás de esa puerta —dijo complacido —. Los sirvientes te ayudarán a cambiarte para la ceremonia de presentación.

—¿Tu hijo estará ahí? —Stephen le había hablado de su cachorro durante el viaje y en cada oportunidad que tenían a solas antes de la llegada de los otros gobernantes. Antes de que cambiara tan radicalmente.

Peter no era el hijo biológico de Stephen, lo había rescatado del destruido país de Parker, un pequeño reino al este de Brooklyn. El niño tenía tan solo 3 años cuando Strange lo adoptó (cosa rara en un alfa), por desgracia el cachorro no podía aspirar a convertirse en rey, no por no compartir lazos sanguíneos con la familia real, más bien por el hecho de no ser capaz de usar la magia.

Por lo que sabía, el reino Ancestral había estado visitando los otros reinos y rescatando a omegas o cualquiera que lo necesite; Loki y Mordo, además de muchos otros, eran la mejor prueba.

…

La ceremonia de presentación fue aburrida. Representantes de todas las regiones y poblados llegaron para dar sus respetos y buenos deseos a la pareja real recién vinculada. La mayoría había traído regalos para Tony; libros, equipo alquímico, todo lo necesario para ayudarle a comprender el reino que en algún momento ayudaría a gobernar.

—¡Majestad!, espero esto sea de su agrado —Thor le presentó a Stephen un hermoso collar para omega, estaba adornad con preciosas gemas y tenía inscrito el nombre de Strange.

La algarabía y buen humor se vio abruptamente rota cuando los presentes se dieron cuenta del "regalo", que el extranjero les había hecho a sus príncipes.

—Se lo agradezco alteza, pero aquí, los alfas no tratamos a las otras castas como animales —dijo Strange con el ceño fruncido. Quizás odiaba a Tony por engañarlo, pero jamás lo humillaría al obligarlo a usar un collar como si fuese una mascota.

El collar hizo que Tony callera en cuenta de una verdad inherente: los omegas, fuera de las fronteras de Ancestral, eran vistos como simples monedas de cambio o simples fábricas de bebés.

Sin darse cuenta, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Era tan afortunado de haber sido protegido, primero por sus padres, después por Steve y ahora…

—No voy a dejar esa abominación en nuestro reino —dijo Stephen sobresaltándolo. El alfa, en algún momento lo había atraído en un abrazo, obligándolo a ocultar el rostro en su pecho. —Nunca dejes que esos humanos de mente cerrada quieran doblegarte. Eres mi esposo, el futuro rey consorte. Jamás lo olvides.

Tony asintió sonrojado, Strange lo soltó para saludar a una hermosa alfa de largos cabellos platinados, su nombre era Clea Maderick, líder de los caballeros dragones, un grupo elite a las ordenes exclusivas de Stephen, tan leales que se cortarían la mano si su señor se los ordenaba. Ella obsequió a Stark un metal cuyas propiedades rivalizaban con el vibranium de Wakanda.

—Espero que mi humilde regalo le sirva a su majestad para crear una armadura digna de ustedes —dijo Clea haciendo una reverencia —, después de todo, los humanos tienen una piel demasiado sensible y delicada.

Humanos… no era la primera vez que escuchaba a Stephen o a los generales (principalmente a Mordo y Loki), referirse de esa forma tan… despectiva a los extranjeros, pero ¿por qué?

—Ella será tu escolta hasta que se te asigne a alguien de la guardia del Acero —Clea sonrió, tal parecía que le agradaba la idea de proteger al nuevo príncipe.

La guardia de acero eran los caballeros a las ordenes de la reina o rey consorte; estaban integrados por betas mujeres y omegas, tan feroces en la batalla que fácilmente rivalizaban con los generales.

—¡Mi turno! —gritó Peter. Tony le observó; el niño era simplemente encantador, con sus cabellos castaños y su rostro redondo, además de esa alegría avasalladora (se notaba que era amado por Stephen). El cachorro le sonrió; le entregó un anillo de oro con el emblema de un ojo y un jade en su interior, estaba envuelto en una tela que tenía un escudo de un dragón al vuelo, sostenía entre sus patas delanteras, el mismo símbolo del ojo. —Es el emblema de la familia real y de padre.

Tony le agradeció; se acercó al niño y lo abrazó.

—Cuándo esos señores se vayan, te daré tu verdadero regalo —le susurró Peter al oído. Tony sonrió feliz.

—Gracias.

Su vida tal vez sería mejor de lo que había pensado.

 _Continuará…_

…

Bueno, gracias por leer. Me he quedado sin beta, ya que mi adorable Sam esta ocupada con su Universidad, así que estoy buscando un nuevo beta que me latiguee.

Gracias por leer.


	6. Capítulo 6- Padre y papá

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Marvel no me pertenecen, sino a Marvel Estudios, Disney y a Stan Lee. Este fanfic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión.

 **Personajes** : Dr. Strange/Tony Stark.

 **Aclaraciones y advertencia** : Romance, algo de Ooc, omegaverse y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

 **Beta Reader:**

 **Resumen:** Tony se ofrece a casarse para que el reino Místico se una a la alianza conocida como los Vengadores, siendo un omega mayor, sus oportunidades de tener una familia son casi nulas, está podría ser su última oportunidad de ser feliz, aunque viva en un matrimonio sin amor, pero tal vez su nueva vida le dé más libertad de la que soñó jamás.

—f

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **Te odio, te amo**

 **Capítulo 6.- Padre y papá**

Tony observó a Peter mientras dibujaba; el niño era realmente dulce, cariñoso, además de muy inteligente, con tan solo 12 años (casi trece), ya tenía la habilidad de transmutar objetos, algo que, según su alfa; solo los alquimistas del tercer rango podían hacer, lo que la mayoría obtenía entre los 30 y 40 años de estudio.

Stark aun se sorprendía con todo lo que descubría acerca de los alquimistas; hombres y mujeres sin ningún control sobre la magia, pero capaces de crear piedras con extrañas habilidades, transformar objetos en cosas distintas, entre otras muchas maravillas.

Clea (su guardia personal temporal), le había explicado que los alquimistas se dividían en 4 niveles.

En el nivel 1: ellos comenzaban aprendiendo las propiedades de todos los elementos de su tabla periódica que, contaba con 318 elementos, divididos en 18 grupos. Con tales conocimientos podían crear diferentes cosas para sanar o iluminar el cielo nocturno.

En el nivel 2: Dominaban la metalurgia, podían crear armas y armaduras excepcionales, mucho mejores que cualquier maestro herrero. Las pistolas con cartuchos mágicos eran una de las mejores pruebas.

En el nivel 3: A estas alturas, los maestros alquimistas ya eran capaces de dar "vida" a las armaduras o a los dragones, incluso tenían cierto dominio en los elementos; encendían madera en un instante, aun si esta estaba completamente mojada.

El nivel 4: Eran muy pocos los que llegaban a alcanzarlo; se decía que podían dar vida a criaturas llamadas "homúnculos", seres orgánicos que servían solo a su creador y que poseían habilidades únicas.

Tony sentía bastante curiosidad acerca de esos homúnculos, ¿cómo eran?, ¿qué capacidades tenían?, ¿qué tan complicado eran hacerlos?

—Sr. Stark —el niño había dejado de dibujar para mirarlo detenidamente. Él le sonrió. Estaban a solas en esa habitación, una que estaba reservada únicamente para la familia real y a los que solo unos pocos sirvientes tenían acceso.

—No es necesario tanta formalidad, ¿no crees? —dijo el omega —, después de todo, ya somos parte de la misma manada.

Peter meditó un momento y luego sonrió.

—¿Puedo llamarte papá? —cuestionó el niño entre tímido y esperanzado, Tony estaba conmovido, pero indeciso.

—¿Stephen no se molestará? —después de todo, el termino padre y sus derivados eran únicamente reservados para los alfas y betas varones, los omegas y las betas mujeres debían ser llamadas: madre, mamá o mami, dependiendo el caso.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó inclinando la cabeza, confundido.

—Porque soy un omega —dijo como si fuese lo más obvio, aun así, Peter no parecía comprender el problema —. Solo los alfas deben ser llamados así, pero puedes decirme mamá, si lo deseas.

—Pero no eres niña.

El joven príncipe no entendía porqué el esposo de su padre quería que usara términos femeninos para dirigirse a él. Entonces, recordó lo que sus tíos Mordo y Loki le contaban del mundo mas allá de las fronteras.

Fuera del reino Ancestral, la gente eran barbaros, crueles… primitivos. Trataban a todo aquel que podía engendrar vida, como seres inferiores, sin mas derecho que el que podría tener un carruaje o un edificio e incluso dichos objetos tenían más valor.

—Aquí no es como afuera —dijo tomándolo de las manos. Tony no pudo evitar conmoverse con el pequeño; lo atrajo en un abrazo, aspirando su dulce aroma.

—Por supuesto que puedes llamarme papá.

…

Strange sonrió. Entre sus manos tenía un espejo pequeño que, gracias a un hechizo, le permitía observar lo que Peter y Tony estaban haciendo.

—Es raro verlo sonreír, majestad —la imagen de Loki había aparecido frente a él; su cuerpo translucido despedía un halo de luz. Una imagen de proyección astral.

Stephen ocultó el espejo; miró al general con expresión seria.

—Ese humano es bastante… interesante —comentó el General con gracia. No necesitaba ser un genio (aunque era considerado como uno), para saber que era lo que el príncipe heredero estaba viendo; le resultaba tan obvio lo enamorado que estaba del humano; una pena por Carl, quien sentía algo por Strange.

La magia de Mordo siempre buscaba llamar la atención de la de Stephen, pero ésta —aunque lo aceptaba como parte de su manada—, solo lo tomaba como alguien cercano, un hermano y nada más.

—Tengo curiosidad de ver los cachorros que pronto tendrán —el príncipe frunció el ceño, ¿hijos con ese traidor? Inconcebible.

—No sucederá.

—Siento contradecirlo, su-ma-jes-tad, pero usted tomó a su omega durante el celo —dijo Loki en tono aburrido.

Tampoco es como que la especie a la que pertenecía Stephen no pudiera mezclar su sangre con la de los humanos, era muy posible, prueba de ello era el mismo Wong, la mano derecha y consejero del príncipe heredero que, a pesar de su apariencia, podía fácilmente poner en dificultades a los Generales durante el combate.

—Ya resolví eso —respondió con simpleza —. Ahora, si no tienes otro asunto banal del cual hablar. Quiero tu informe.

Loki asintió. Ya tendría tiempo de averiguar porque es de buenas a primeras, su testarudo amigo parecía detestar a quien en su momento llegó a ver con amor.

—Hasta ahora no nos hemos encontrado con tropas de Dormamu —habló monótono —. Los otros miembros de Hydra son tan débiles que Peter podría acabar esta aburrida guerra en cuestión de días.

—¿Dormamu no les dotó con tecnología o artículos mágicos? —cuestionó Strange. Loki negó con la cabeza. Había algo raro; a esas alturas Darkness ya debió haber compartido algo de sus recursos para "ayudar" a sus aliados.

—Los está usando como carne de cañón, pero la pregunta es: ¿por qué?, ¿qué buscan? —Loki acababa de poner en palabras sus pensamientos.

—Mantente alerta. Mi madre insiste en ser ella quien vaya a la próxima reunión con los reyes humanos —bufó molesto, ese era su deber, después de todo él era el líder de las fuerzas militares, su obligación estaba en el campo de batalla.

—El lazo con tu omega sigue siendo inestable —dijo Loki cruzándose de brazos —. Me sorprende que no estés con él en este momento, follando en cada esquina del palacio.

Strange gruñó molesto, no tanto con Loki por meterse en su vida privada como lo estaba con el hecho de que su instinto alfa lo empujaba precisamente a eso, pero si sucumbía al primitivo deseo, habría mayores posibilidades de engendrar descendencia y por ningún motivo tendría herederos con una puta.

—No tengo tiempo para confraternizar con un humano. Por si no se ha dado cuenta _General_ , estamos en guerra —Loki rodó los ojos.

—Como sea. Te mantendré informado en cuanto descubra el plan de ese demonio —la imagen espectral de Loki desapareció dejando solo al alfa.

Strange nuevamente se quedó solo. Suspiró pesadamente antes de usar su magia para transportarse al palacio Vishanti, el lugar estaba destinado a ser el hogar temporal del siguiente sucesor al trono y su pareja durante los primeros dos años de enlace, era, además el lugar donde, por tradición, nacían los nuevos miembros de la familia real.

…

El palacio Vishanti solo contaba con unos pocos sirvientes; Tony no los había visto aún, pero Peter decía que eran _homúnculos_ que la hermana del rey Hamir, el ermitaño, que gobernó en la era dos, miles de años atrás; había creado. La princesa Hadish, no poseía poder mágico, en cambio, ella fue la primera alquimista en llevar al cuarto nivel y en descubrir incontables cosas que contribuyeron a los grandes avances del reino.

Hadish fue la gran descubridora de los homúnculos.

Tony se enteró que la fallecida princesa era una omega, alabada como un genio, de esos que nacían una vez cada siglo. Tenía tanta curiosidad de conocer sus secretos.

—¡Padre! —gritó Peter sacando al omega de sus pensamientos. Stephen había ingresado a la habitación a través de un aro de luz dorado que producía un sonido chirriante.

Strange sonrió al niño que tomó en brazos.

—¿Has completado tus deberes? —Preguntó el alfa con el infante en brazos. Peter asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, papá me ayudó —Stephen levantó una ceja y miró a Tony, quien de pronto se sintió incómodo.

—Espero que no te moleste que…

—¿Por qué lo haría? —dijo sin mirar realmente al omega —. Para bien o para mal, eres mi pareja enlazada, es natural que _mi_ cachorro te considere una figura paterna.

Tony asintió; por alguna razón, se sentía fuera de lugar, como si el alfa no lo quisiera cerca, algo que no comprendía. Antes del enlace, Stephen era tan… cálido y atento, pero después de la ceremonia se volvió distante, cruel, pero, ¿por qué? No lo sabía y eso no le gustaba, tenía que averiguarlo.

—Peter, ¿puedes dejarnos solos? Necesito hablar con tu padre… —el niño miró al alfa, quien asintió con la cabeza, bajó a su hijo.

—Ve a prepararte para el entrenamiento, te enseñaré a usar el látigo —Peter sonrió y asintió con la cabeza; salió corriendo para dejar a los dos adultos solos.

Strange le miró, detestaba tanto estar a solas con ese omega, le repugnaba.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —cuestionó molesto. —Tengo trabajo que hacer, así que se rápido. Tony frunció el ceño, ¿qué diablos le pasaba?

—¿Por qué actúas así? —le preguntó sin rodeos —Desde la ceremonia te has alejado, eres frío y hasta cruel conmigo.

—¿Y cómo debería actuar con quien me traicionó? —gruño Strange con una fiera expresión. Era como una bestia salvaje, sus ojos se tornaron un tono ámbar brillante; Tony dio un paso atrás, por un momento, sintió miedo, pero su orgullo lo hizo mantenerse.

—Yo no te traicioné —dijo el omega enojado. La habitación comenzó a temblar, la magia de Stephen se estaba descontrolando a medida que su furia aumentaba.

—¿Qué no lo hiciste?, ¡Te besaste con ese rey humano antes de nuestro enlace! —gritó furioso. El rostro de Tony reflejó su sorpresa, ¿él había visto cuando Steve lo…? No, no creía que fuese posible, de lo contrario, habría hecho algo —¿No dices nada?

—Yo. No. Lo. Besé. —siseó —Él fue quien lo hizo y lo rechacé.

—¡No es así! —gritó. Las lágrimas comenzaban a ganarle terreno. Sus manos se volvieron puños.

¿Por qué se sentía así?, ¿por qué siquiera le importa lo que ese alfa idiota piensa de él? Eran dos perfectos desconocidos, unidos por las circunstancias.

Entonces, ¿por qué tenía miedo de perderlo?

 _Continurá…_

…

¡Hola! Espero les gustara el capítulo, ¿Qué dicen mis adorables lectores?, ¿qué Tony y Stephen arreglen ya sus diferencias y comiencen a fabricarle un hermanito (para empezar), a Peter?

¡Nos leemos en la siguiente!

La imagen se la robé a Liliana Perez Cardozo a quien le dedico este capitulo.


	7. Capítulo 7- Nostalgia

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Marvel no me pertenecen, sino a Marvel Estudios, Disney y a Stan Lee. Este fanfic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión.

 **Personajes** : Dr. Strange/Tony Stark.

 **Aclaraciones y advertencia** : Romance, algo de Ooc, omegaverse y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

 **Beta Reader:**

 **Resumen:** Tony se ofrece a casarse para que el reino Místico se una a la alianza conocida como los Vengadores, siendo un omega mayor, sus oportunidades de tener una familia son casi nulas, está podría ser su última oportunidad de ser feliz, aunque viva en un matrimonio sin amor, pero tal vez su nueva vida le dé más libertad de la que soñó jamás.

—f

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **Te odio, te amo**

 **Capítulo 7.- Nostalgia**

Loki observó con expresión aburrida el campo de batalla. Con su ayuda, el reino de Asgard había comenzado a recuperar el territorio robado.

Y solo había sido necesario un puñado de guerreros alquimistas y unos cuantos hechiceros para lograr tal hazaña.

—Que patéticos son los humanos —bufó molesto. No le agradaba tener que estar ahí, a pesar de haber pasado ya demasiadas lunas, aun recordaba su vida fuera del reino Místico, su hogar.

Su existencia inició en un país al norte de Asgard, en tierras cubiertas de nieve y hielo perpetuos: Jotunheim. Un territorio yermo en donde muy pocas plantas podían crecer; aquel lugar solo podía ser habitado por gente bárbara, vil, y sin duda los Jotuns lo eran, ¿Cómo no considerarlos así? Se comían a los niños cuando la comida escaseaba; no había ley alguna entre ellos. El rey, su pa… el hombre que contribuyó a su procreación; era el peor de todos.

Laufey, un alfa poderoso que, como todos en ese podrido mundo; tenía un harem de omegas y betas mujeres para su diversión, los violaba, torturaba y obligaba a matar a los niños que llegaran a tener y no cumplían con sus expectativas. Entre esas pobres almas también había miembros de su propia familia. No importaba que tan cerca fuese su parentesco, mientras llamara la atención del depravado rey, debía pertenecerle.

Farbatui, una de sus hijas que tuvo la desdicha de nacer omega, había sido una de sus concubinas, su favorita, pues de ella nació el príncipe que más tarde se convertiría en rey. Al embarazarse nuevamente, buscó la forma de escapar; aunque lo logró con ayuda de un beta que la amaba; pudieron mantenerse escondidos durante nueve años, al final, ella y el hombre que se convirtió en su esposo fueron asesinados por Laufey y Loki, su medio hermano, terminaron vendidos como esclavos…

—Loki —el General frunció el ceño al escuchar la molesta voz del gobernante de esas tierras. Apartó la vista del campo; la batalla había terminado ya y solo unos cuantos hombres continuaban ahí, buscando heridos o compañeros fallecidos para darles un entierro digno.

—Majestad, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted? —dijo sin mirarlo realmente. Thor le dedicó una radiante sonrisa, le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda causando que por poco perdiera el equilibrio.

—Puedes llamarme por mi nombre —el General Hechicero bufó molesto, no entendía por qué ese idiota alfa se empeñaba en tratarlo con tanta… familiaridad, ¿es que no se daba cuenta que no quería tenerlo cerca? Stephen se las pagaría por enviarlo con ese cavernícola.

—Gracias, pero prefiero no hacerlo —respondió con molestia, ¿sería posible hacer que Mordo o Hope tomaran su lugar?

—Jamás pensé que podría recuperar la tierra de mis ancestros —dijo mirando al horizonte sin borrar su sonrisa. Hubo un largo silencio que ciertamente incomodó al General hechicero.

—Debería prepara ejército; el enemigo parece estar desplegándose al norte —Thor asintió.

—Las tierras de, es un territorio hostil —Loki no pudo más que darle la razón al rey de Asgard.

—¿Alguna tribu o vestigio de civilización la habita? —Thor negó con la cabeza, aunque Jotunheim pertenecía a su reino; aquellas tierras eran demasiado crueles como para que algún alma pudiera sobrevivir sin perder la cordura.

—No desde hace más de cien años; su último rey fue un alfa llamado Laufey, quién llevó a su país a la ruina a causa de sus excesos, aunque las leyendas dicen que fue destruido por dos dragones como castigo por sus crímenes—por un segundo, el cuerpo de Loki se tensó. Así que la locura de su… ¿abuelo?, ¿padre? por fin había causado la destrucción de aquello que tanto amó, aunque claro, Wanda y Stephen habían puesto de su parte. —Aunque, luego de ver sus bestias…

—¿Su majestad insinúa que fue obra del reino Ancestral? —Thor negó rápidamente, trató de arreglar su error, pero solo lograba pronunciar algunas torpes palabras.

Loki sonrió; adoraba poner en aprietos a los alfas como el rey de Asgard, le causaba un placer… morboso. Por otro lado, la mención de dragones y de su país natal, hizo que recordara el día que su mundo cambió.

[… tenía tan solo diez años; había perdido a sus padres dos años atrás, a manos de los mismos alfas que se deleitaban con su cuerpo. Su hermano terminó muriendo a los pocos meses de acabar en ese infierno.

El hambre, las golpizas y constantes violaciones fueron demasiado para un niño de seis años.

Loki tocó los gruesos grilletes que lo mantenían sujeto de muñecas y cuello; el frio metal laceraba su ya, de por si lastimada piel. Se encontraba en el mercado, sus captores se habían aburrido ya de él y pensaban cambiarlo por algo que les fuera mas útil.

Se removió incómodo cuando uno de sus posibles futuros amos; metió los dedos entre sus nalgas. Estaba desnudo delante de esas lujuriosas miradas que buscaban un poco de diversión a bajo precio.

Loki había ya perdido las ganas de vivir, entonces, ellos aparecieron.

—¿En verdad lo quieres? —el niño levantó la mirada encontrándose con una mujer y un hombre, ambos muy jóvenes, no mayores a los 16 años, los dos alfas.

Loki apretó los puños. Maldijo a esa maldita casta, todos eran unos depravados que solo buscaban su placer sin importar a quien pudieran herir.

—Tiene buen ojo señorita —dijo el vendedor acercándose a la pareja —. Es hijo de una concubina real que traicionó a su majestad apareándose con un vulgar beta, aun así, esta pequeña puta tiene un culo exquisito y hace un buen trabajo con su boca.

Los dos jóvenes observaron a Loki que no era mas que piel y huesos; sus ojos lucían vacíos, sin alma.

—¿Ya ha presentado casta? —preguntó el joven. El vendedor asintió con la cabeza y tal cómo ambos pensaron, se trataba de un omega.

—Nos lo llevamos, y a todos tus esclavos también…].

Loki sonreía cada vez que recordaba a Stephen pagando una enorme bolsa de oro al asombrado vendedor de esclavos, aunque también lamentaba que el destino no los hubiese reunido antes de que su hermano muriera.

Try habría sido tan feliz en el reino Místico…

[El niño observó el campamento al que había sido llevado junto a los otros esclavos; estaba fascinado con esas extrañas criaturas que eran más grandes que caballos y que poseían alas.

—Son dragones —le había dicho la joven que se había presentado como Wanda, una alfa que provenía de otro mundo, su compañero resultó ser el príncipe heredero. —Si lo deseas. Cuando te recuperes, claro; podría enseñarte a montarlos.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó dudoso —Soy un omega. Un esclavo.

Ella le miró con tristeza, pero sin ningún atisbo de lastima.

—En efecto, eres un omega, pero no un esclavo… ya no más —le aseguró con voz suave, casi como un ronroneo; algo que logró relajar al moreno —. Cuando lleguemos al reino Místico, serás libre de hacer lo que desees con tu vida —Wanda acarició la cabeza de Loki mientras le sonreía —. Podrás estudiar, convertirte en hechicero, mago, alquimista, o lo que quieras.

—¿Y qué obtendrán a cambio? —dijo al tiempo que apartaba la mano de la alfa con un gesto grosero que hizo que se arrepintiera enseguida, encogiéndose en su sitio, a la espera de su castigo, pero en su lugar, solo recibió una sonrisa cálida.

—Calma, nadie te va a lastimar por negarte a hacer algo que no quieres. Ya no estas rodeado de esos seres poco evolucionados —le aseguró la alfa. El niño le agradaba y haría lo que fuera para ayudar a sanar todas sus heridas.

—Wanda —dijo Strange acercándose a su amiga. Parecía molesto y eso asustó a Loki, ¿él si lo iba a castigar?

—Stephen, quita esa cara de amargado —le dijo la chica al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos y lo miraba con desaprobación —. ¿No ves lo asustado que está el niño? —lo regañó, aquello solo hizo que Loki se atemorizara más; esa mujer reprendía a su príncipe por él, un simple esclavo, seguramente el alfa lo mataría como castigo.

Strange suspiró pesadamente; miró al omega que hacía su mejor esfuerzo por no ser notado. Le sonrió permitiendo que sus feromonas calmaran al menor.

—Me disculpo —cuando Strange hizo una reverencia frente a Loki, éste estaba seguro que estaba soñando. ¿Un alfa, un príncipe _humillándose_ frente a él, un omega, un esclavo? Debía ser un error

—Así está mejor —dijo Wanda sonriendo —. Ahora, ¿qué sucede? —Stephen rodó los ojos, pero terminó por sonreír.

—Debemos irnos antes de lo planeado —respondió Strange con seriedad —. Kaecilius me ha informado que hay humanos preguntando sobre una joven pareja de alfas que pagan una pequeña fortuna por esclavos.

Wanda asintió con la cabeza.

—Era de esperarse. Los humanos son tan codiciosos y ruines —Wanda dio un largo suspiro —. Bueno, no tenemos otra alternativa. Le diré a los hombres que levanten el campamento. Nos vamos en una hora.

—Que sea menos —dijo el príncipe. Wanda asintió con la cabeza, no le preocupaban los soldados que venían con ellos, eran hechiceros y guerreros entrenados, pero los omegas que liberaron eran un asunto aparte. —Te dejo a cargo.

—¿A dónde vas a ir tú? —cuestionó la alfa. Como respuesta, Strange hizo movimientos con sus manos, abriendo un portal.

—Wakanda —respondió antes de desaparecer dentro].

La magia fue quién guío a Stephen y a Wanda ese día a Jotunheim, también fue ella quién le dio a Loki una nueva y amorosa madre, que le acogió y enseñó, hasta que decidió que ya era tiempo de llevársela. Frigga era una omega fuerte, valiente; era la líder de la guardia de acero; murió protegiendo a Ancestral durante un ataque provocado por un traidor.

La magia le había dado las mayores alegrías de su vida, así como algunos tragos amargos. Se preguntó, ¿qué le traería en el futuro?

 _Continuará…._

….

Espero les gustara el capítulo. Quise abarcar un poco del pasado de Loki, aunque fue a grandes rasgos. Tal vez, en la próxima entrega, ponga un poco de la vida de Mordo y algo más de los pequeños secretos de los habitantes de Ancestral.

Gracias por leer.


	8. Capítulo 8- Secreto

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Marvel no me pertenecen, sino a Marvel Estudios, Disney y a Stan Lee. Este fanfic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión.

 **Personajes** : Dr. Strange/Tony Stark.

 **Aclaraciones y advertencia** : Romance, algo de Ooc, omegaverse y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

 **Beta Reader:**

 **Resumen:** Tony se ofrece a casarse para que el reino Místico se una a la alianza conocida como los Vengadores, siendo un omega mayor, sus oportunidades de tener una familia son casi nulas, está podría ser su última oportunidad de ser feliz, aunque viva en un matrimonio sin amor, pero tal vez su nueva vida le dé más libertad de la que soñó jamás.

—f

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **Te odio, te amo**

 **Capítulo 8.- Secreto**

—Lo amas —dijo Stephen después de un largo silencio. La expresión de Tony se volvió una mezcla de tristeza y confusión.

¿Acaso el alfa estaba celoso? ¡imposible! Ese príncipe idiota había dejado muy claro con sus acciones que no lo soportaba, ¿entonces?

—¿Amas a ese humano? —Stark no sabía qué decir, Strange lo había tomado desprevenido —¡Responde! —exigió haciendo que el omega y aun, la misma habitación, temblaran.

—Lo amaba —respondió una voz femenina. Los hombres miraron a la persona que los había interrumpido; era una mujer alta y esbelta que se encontraba parada en el umbral de la puerta. Tenía largos cabellos negros; se balanceaba ligeramente. Sus ojos eran por completo negros, sin una sola pizca de blanco; tenía, además, dos largos y delgados apéndices que parecían funcionar como antenas.

—Mantis —dijo Strange con molestia —. ¿Es qué acaso tu creador no te enseñó a no interrumpir las conversaciones ajenas?

Ella se limitó a hacer una mueca a modo de sonrisa; se acercó a Tony, lo tomó de las manos. La punta de sus antenas brilló.

—Tú. Estás lleno de compasión, amor… también de tristeza… tenías esperanzas que se han roto… te sientes solo… enojado —ella ladeó la cabeza —. Crees que tu esposo es un idiota.

Aquella declaración causó que Tony estallara en risas, mientras que Stephen miraba ofendido al par.

—Me agradas —confesó el omega, que comenzaba a sentirse relajado con la presencia de aquella extraña mujer —. Soy Anthony, dime Tony —se presentó —. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Ella es Mantis. Un homúnculo creado por un antiguo líder regional fallecido hace un par de siglos.

—Fui creada por Eugene. Su tío —señaló a Strange —. Él usó el cadáver de su hija para mi nacimiento.

Stephen frunció el ceño ante la mención del hombre. Sus instintos tomaron el control de él; alejando a su omega de Mantis.

Eugene era el hermano mayor de su difunta madre alfa; fue un hombre de grandes principios y buen corazón, al menos hasta que su amada hija se suicido por culpa de un amor no correspondido. Enloquecido por el dolor, y siendo un alquimista talentoso, usó sus conocimientos para romper la ley más sagrada:

 **No revivir a los muertos**.

Sus retorcidos experimentos trajeron sufrimiento a incontables personas que tuvieron la desdicha de caer en sus manos. Seis homúnculos fueron el resultado de su ominoso trabajo, siendo Mantis, la única que contaba con ciertas habilidades que se asemejaban a la magia; podía percibir las emociones de las personas, era una empática nata, pero, como no era un ser vivo, no las entendía del todo.

Al final, fue la misma Stephanie quien acabó con el reinado de terror de su hermano y sus creaciones, pasaron al cuidado de la familia gobernante.

Stephen no consideraba a Mantis como una amenaza, pero, habiendo sido creada por Eugine… prefería no exponer a Tony a un posible peligro.

—Te gusta —dijo el homúnculo —. Tu magia sabe algo que tú no —agregó con una sonrisa deformada que pretendía ser divertida.

—Es un humano —respondió Strange tratando de sonar indiferente. El comentario lastimó a Tony, pero el alfa no se dio cuenta, pues en ese momento le daba la espalda.

Stephen dijo "traidor" en el idioma natal del reino Místico; Mantis negó con la cabeza.

—Quiere intentarlo —agregó ella. Stephen miró a Tony; su corazón se estrujó; parecía tan vulnerable, tan… herido. Su alfa interno se retorció, gruñendo, molesto por ser el responsable del estado en el que se encontraba su omega.

Strange suspiró. Su magia vibraba, ansiosa, quería alcanzar a su pareja de enlace. Se rindió.

—Perdóname —Tony lo miró sorprendido, no solo por el hecho de escucharlo, a él, un alfa, disculpándose con un omega, ¡si no que él se arrodilló ante su presencia!

Stephen había apoyado las manos y la frente al suelo; cualquiera fuera del reino Místico, consideraría aquello como el mas bajo acto de humillación que un alfa podría cometer y sí, podría ser degradante, pero también era un acto de humildad que solo se hacía cuando se había cometido un grave error. Muchos gobernantes lo habían hecho ante su pueblo, incluida Ancestral.

—No hagas eso —pidió Tony ayudando al príncipe a ponerse de pie —. No me debes nada.

—Eres mi esposo. Mi omega —Stark sonrió con tristeza. —Podemos iniciar siendo amigos —él asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, eso me agradaría —hizo una pausa —. Steve me besó… yo…

—No tienes que decirlo si no quieres, yo no debí actuar así —Tony negó con la cabeza. Ambos se merecían ser honestos, si es que querían tener un matrimonio o por lo menos, una buena relación de amistad.

—Sí, amé a Steve en su momento, pero… —suspiró pesadamente —, él siempre se preocupó más por lo que el consejo, los nobles o cualquier otro pensaran. Yo no soy exactamente el modelo de lo que un buen omega es y eso…

—Eres un perfecto omega —lo interrumpió Stephen —. Mantis tiene razón. Tienes un cálido corazón y debí hablar contigo desde el primer momento que Mordo me enseñó el beso entre ese humano y tú.

—Supongo que no le agrado al General —comentó tratando de sonar gracioso, pero realmente creía que no era del gusto del hechicero de piel morena, pues se había dado cuenta que éste, sentía algo por Stephen.

—Mordo es una buena persona, nunca he conocido a nadie que sea merecedor de su rencor; él solo creyó que me estaba protegiendo de algún modo —Mantis rio, mientras Tony suspiraba. Los alfas eran unos idiotas, ¿acaso Stephen no se daba cuenta de lo enamorado que el General estaba de él?

…

Los días transcurrieron tranquilos luego de esa discusión. Mantis (para disgusto de Strange), se había convertido en una presencia recurrente pues, a Tony parecía agradarle el homúnculo, disfrutando principalmente, del efecto que causaba en el alfa.

Tony observó la gran pintura que adornaba el salón principal; un hombre y una mujer de sublime belleza. sus cabezas estaban coronadas con tocados de oro, pero también con otra clase de material que lo hacía lucir como si fueran cuernos, incluso el efecto era tal, que el omega pensó por un momento, que nacían en sus frentes.

Sus rostros pintados a modo de escamas. Estaban vestidos con armaduras de guerra; dos espadas adornaban sus cinturas; entre ambos cargaban un objeto ovalado de textura irregular.

‹‹Es un huevo de dragón››.

El autor del cuadro era un verdadero genio, Tony casi estaba seguro que podía verlos respirar.

—Son mis ancestros. Los Vishanti: Hoggoth y su esposa Oshtur —dijo Strange al tiempo que le entregaba una copa que contenía vino. Peter se había quedado dormido en uno de los sillones, cansado de tanto jugar con sus padres —. Nadie sabe realmente de donde vinieron, pero ellos dieron origen a nuestra especie…

—¿Especie? —interrumpió el omega —. Espera, ¿quieres decir que realmente no eres "humano"? —Stephen asintió con la cabeza. —¿Qué eres exactamente? Lo siento, yo… no quería… —su pregunta no tenía la intención de ser ofensiva o descortés, por suerte, el alfa parecía no haberse molestado.

—Está bien, comprendo tu inquietud. Mordo y Loki también nos hicieron esa misma pregunta a Wanda y a mí —Tony asintió —. Es difícil de explicar. No somos humanos, sin embargo, tampoco podemos clasificarnos como bestias, pues tenemos ambas formas.

—¿A qué te refieres? —cuestionó confundido. Stephen le sonrió. Lo que estaba a punto de decir, era el secreto mejor guardado de su reino, incluso mayor que la creación de las monturas draconicas.

Los habitantes del reino Místico ‹‹al menos los ciudadanos originales››, tenían vidas extremadamente longevas, incluso aquellos que no tenían algún tipo de poder mágico. Poseían, además, una forma animal: caballos con un largo cuerno sobresaliendo de sus frentes o con alas, serpientes monstruosas y muchas otras criaturas que escapaban a la imaginación humana.

Pero de entre todas ellas, eran los dragones los más imponentes y poderosos.

—Entonces, los Generales Loki y Mordo…

—Ellos no tienen una segunda forma, sin embargo, tampoco pueden catalogarse como humanos —dijo Strange. Tony le preguntó la razón —. Ustedes, tienen un promedio de vida de no mayor a setenta años, llegar a los cien, es poco probable. En cambio, nosotros podemos alcanzar los milenios antes de ser llamados por nuestros ancestros, en contraste, personas como Loki y Mordo, vivirán algunos siglos.

—¿Eso significa que personas como Peter y yo, moriremos y tú seguirás sin cambio? —Tony miró al niño que dormía ajeno a la conversación de los adultos; era tan triste saber que Peter crecería, se haría anciano, mientras que su padre permanecería igual durante quién sabe cuánto tiempo.

Era tan injusto.

Abrazó a Stephen, tomándolo por sorpresa; aguantó las terribles ganas de llorar. Le dolía el corazón, no por él, pero sí por el alfa; no podía, ni quería imaginarse el dolor que significaba saber que tarde o temprano iba a perder a su hijo.

—Tranquilo. Todo está bien —Strange envolvió a Tony con su aroma, tratando de calmarlo, pero solo logró que terminara llorando.

Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que el omega se calmara. Pidió disculpas por su comportamiento y como respuesta, recibió un casto beso en los labios. Últimamente, ambos se habían vuelto un poco más cariñosos, quizás era por su naturaleza alfa/omega, sea cual sea la razón, a ninguno de los dos les importaba.

—¿Es por eso que Peter no puede aspirar a convertirse en rey? —Strange asintió. Acunó al omega entre sus brazos; la pareja se había acomodado en un amplio sofá, frente al sillón donde el niño descansaba

—Todo reino necesita de un gobernante, ¿cierto? —Tony asintió con la cabeza —, también es cierto aquí, sin embargo… este país depende de la magia de su rey, mientras mas tiempo permanezca en el trono, sus tierras son más fértiles y su gente no pasa hambre…

Ambos guardaron silencio, tan solo disfrutando de la presencia y el olor de su pareja.

…

Ancestral desmontó del dragón, con ella iba Wanda y Loki. Saludó a los líderes de la alianza.

La guerra parecía estar por terminar, después de todo, _Hydra_ seguía perdiendo territorios, tras territorio y aún, no había rastro de Dormammu, ¿acaso decidió abandonar a su facción? Poco probable; la reina sabía que tramaba algo, pero, ¿qué?

—Si avanzamos por el paso Ghekre, les cortaremos el paso al enemigo los acorralaríamos a orillas del _Mar vacío_ —dijo T'challa. Los reyes asintieron, aunque Ancestral y los dos Generales no estaban del todo seguros. Hydra se replegaba, sí, pero parecía que los estaba conduciendo precisamente a esa zona.

—Quizás deberíamos analizar otras opciones —sugirió Ancestral, pero ninguno de los alfas humanos le prestó atención, ella era, después de todo, una simple "beta", ¿cómo podría saber más que la casta más fuerte e inteligente?

—Deberíamos, al menos tener un plan de reserva —agregó Loki, pero, de nuevo, los reyes les ignoraron.

—Ustedes serán el plan de reserva junto con el ejército de Rogers —dijo Natasha —. Permanecerán en la retaguardia, mientras T´challa, Thor y yo, llevamos a Hydra al _Mar vacío_ y así, les cortaremos cualquier vía de escape.

—Esto es demasiado fácil —agregó Wanda, y esta vez, los reyes parecieron meditarlo, después de todo, era una alfa, una igual, la que hablaba.

—Hay reportes que es _Cráneo Rojo_ , quien los comanda, luego de matar a Killmoger y hacerse con sus tropas —dijo Steve. T´challa bajó la mirada, Erick fue su primo y aunque su rivalidad y odio siempre les impidió conocerse, sentía tristeza por su fallecimiento, al menos ahora, ya estaba en paz.

—Ellos mismos se matan entre sí, ¿qué se puede esperar de tan baja especie? —dijo Loki en el idioma madre del reino Místico, para que solo las dos mujeres pudieran entenderle.

Pasaron un par de horas más discutiendo la estrategia. Al final, se decidió que seguirán el plan inicial, pero tarde comprenderían que aquello sería el mas grande error que cometerían durante la batalla.

 _Continuará…_


	9. Capítulo 9- Caída y renacimiento paste

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Marvel no me pertenecen, sino a Marvel Estudios, Disney y a Stan Lee. Este fanfic lo hice solo y únicamente como diversión.

 **Personajes** : Dr. Strange/Tony Stark.

 **Aclaraciones y advertencia** : Romance, algo de Ooc, omegaverse y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

 **Beta Reader:**

 **Resumen:** Tony se ofrece a casarse para que el reino Místico se una a la alianza conocida como los Vengadores, siendo un omega mayor, sus oportunidades de tener una familia son casi nulas, está podría ser su última oportunidad de ser feliz, aunque viva en un matrimonio sin amor, pero tal vez su nueva vida le dé más libertad de la que soñó jamás.

—f

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 **Te odio, te amo**

 **Capítulo 9.- Caída y renacimiento paste I**

Gritos. Agonía. Desesperación.

Los Avengers entraron en combate, el enemigo retrocedía tal y como se esperaba, lograron acorralarlos a orillas del _Mar vacío._ Era cuestión de tiempo para lograr la victoria.

Entonces…

Un extraño sonido, chirriante, como el que se producía cuando pasas una espada por un escudo se escuchó; grandes grietas comenzaron a desgarrar el cielo.

—¿Qué demonios es eso? —dijo Thor. La batalla se había detenido y el enemigo comenzó a vitorear.

Ominosas criaturas aparecieron: seres horrendos de apariencia humanoide volaban a cientos de metros, y grandes serpientes de indescriptible forma emergieron de las aguas.

—Esto no es bueno —habló Loki mientras retrocedía un paso. En el cielo, se hallaba un grande y majestuoso dragón, las escamas de su cuerpo eran azul noche, mientras sus alas lapislázuli.

—Kaecilius —rugió Wanda —¡Ese maldito traidor!

El General Verano se abrió paso entre la multitud de soldados que intentaban huir de aquellas horripilantes bestias. Alas rojas aparecieron en su espalda y su aspecto fue mutando a medida que se elevaba en los cielos.

La forma humana desapareció, dando paso a un gran dragón de escamas rubí; de su cabeza sobresalían largos cuernos que se asemejaban a un tocado, sus cuatro poderosas patas estaban equipadas con afiladas garras y su cuerpo estaba protegido, además, con una armadura de tonalidades blanco y amarillo.

Ambos dragones se enfrascaron en una lucha sin cuartel. El reptil azul exhaló fuego, pero Wanda lo esquivó con facilidad.

—Loki, ordena a tus hombres que ayuden a los humanos a escapar —dijo ancestral mientras ella y el general combatían a los enemigos —. Tú encárgate de los reyes.

—No pienso dejarle atrás. Esos humanos son prescindibles, ¡usted no!

Demasiado tarde. Ancestral había desaparecido para dar lugar a un dragón dorado; su cuerpo era largo, como el de una serpiente, sus patas cortas pero fuertes, sus alas tenían plumas blancas y rojas.

…

Steve observó impresionado como algunos de los hechiceros tomaban la forma de bestias, muchas de ellas similares a los relatos y leyendas que existían en su reino, como el águila gigante con cuernos y garras de acero, o el león con cabeza de águila y alas; caballos de preciosas crines, con alas o cuernos eran montados por sus compañeros que no se habían transformado. El mismo general de armadura verde montaba uno de los equinos.

—¡Retrocedan! —ordenó Loki. Rogers lo ignoró; montó su caballo y arremetió contra todo enemigo que se le ponía por delante. —Humano idiota…

Una enorme bestia le salió al paso a Steve. Era del tamaño de un elefante, con largas patas como de araña que finalizaban en afiladas garras, cabeza de oso y hocico de cocodrilo, su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un espeso pelaje negro, tenía, además, unos grandes ojos rojos y una cola de escorpión.

Steve atacó a la criatura, pero ésta, a pesar de su gran tamaño, se movía con la agilidad de un gato.

Rápida como rayo, la bestia había usado su cola para asestar un golpe contra Rogers, pero éste logró esquivarlo, aunque su caballo no tuvo tanta suerte. El equino se convirtió en piedra, terminando hecho pedazos en el suelo.

Rogers cayó de espaldas; la bestia rugió, lanzó un nuevo ataque, y esta vez, fue detenida por lo que parecían ser látigos verdes brillantes. Loki había actuado a tiempo para evitar que Steve compartiera el mismo destino que su caballo.

—Cuando… —habló el General al tiempo que lanzaba un hechizo contra la criatura —… diga que… —otro ataque —… se retiren —Loki atrapó a la criatura uniendo sus patas —… harán… —levantó a la bestia azotándola en el suelo repetidas veces —¡Lo vas a hacer!

Loki partió a la bestia por la mitad, la sangre ensució su armadura y parte de su rostro. Miró a Steve con el ceño fruncido, mientras que el alfa aún se encontraba en el suelo, con una expresión sorprendida en el rostro.

Steve sabía que los hechiceros eran poderosos, pero no se imaginó que lo fueran tanto. Un fuerte rugido hizo templar la tierra.

Era una criatura de apariencia humanoide, de inmenso tamaño, cabeza de calamar y grandes alas de murciélago. El monstruo golpeó a Ancestral, haciendo que se estrellara a metros de Loki y Steve; por otro lado, Wanda había logrado someter al dragón negro.

Nuevamente, Steve se lanzó al ataque cuando la criatura se dispuso a atacar nuevamente a Ancestral, pero…

…

Tony sonrió a Stephen; el alfa lo había invitado a practicar un poco de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, pues, siendo ya parte de la familia real, debía aprender a defenderse, ya que podría existir la posibilidad de no contar con su escolta en alguna emergencia.

A pesar de vivir en ese reino hace más de dos meses, aún le sorprendía la gran libertad que los omegas tenían, nada que ver con el mundo fuera de sus fronteras.

—Recuerda que tu casta te hace más débil que un alfa y sin ningún tipo de magia, eres mucho más vulnerable —Tony hizo una mueca, aunque sabía que Strange no lo decía con la intención de ofenderlo, al contrario. —El enemigo, en su mayoría, te va a subestimar por el simple hecho de ser omega —Stark frunció el ceño —, usa eso a tu favor. Un anillo puede dividir una montaña si se lo propone, tienes que…

La tierra comenzó a temblar y árboles cayeron. En el palacio principal de la reina Ancestral, un ave parecida a una gruya, pero con el plumaje de un pavorreal, cantó antes de fallecer.

—No… —murmuró Stephen antes de caer de rodillas y golpear el suelo desesperado —¡No!

Tony se acercó a su alfa, atrayéndolo a sus brazos, éste, se dejó hacer, rompiendo en llanto. Algo malo había sucedido, de eso Stark no tenía duda, sin embargo, no se atrevía a preguntar, no en el estado en el que se encontraba el príncipe, pero de algo estaba seguro, no tardaría en averiguarlo.

 _Continuará…_

….

¡Nuevo capítulo! Espero les gustara y si llegamos al millón de like, subo el siguiente. Ok, no, es broma, creo que he visto demasiados videos de YouTube.

Nos leemos en la siguiente. Suerte.

Dedico este capítulo a mi nueva beta. ¡Gracias!


End file.
